Pan's Sickness (Hetalia America Fanfiction)
by Indepednt Skies
Summary: The world is dying, countries are beginning to disappear and no one knows why, but America believes he has a cure which had unfortunatel killed him in the process. When young America returned he'd be auctioned off to the highest bidder. England's fears became reality when Russia turns out to be the highest bidder. Little America will have to survive a vow Russia made.
1. Chapter 1

"A cure"?

 _"Yes, there is one and I can give it to you"_

"You will!? If this world can be saved then please give it to me. Give me the cure".

 _"It'll take some time and there is a few conditions"_

"Conditions? Like what"?

 ** _"Well first... you'll have to die"_**

The world is dying; countries are disappearing, starting with the micro nations, and it's sending everything into turmoil. A cure is greatly desired, but in the minds of man money and power are always in high demand.

"An auction"!?

"Yes, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do".

"There were plenty of things you could have done! He should have been given to me! I was the one who raised him the first time he was born"!

Breathing heavily with anger Britain clenched his fists and tried hard to collect himself. He fixed his tie and asked in a calmly manor "Who was he auctioned off to"?

"Russia..."

"Uh!?", Britain bit hard on his bottom lip as he held back his tears. The very sound of his name made Britain's chest throb with fear and panic. He slightly banged his forehead into the wall with his arm over his face feeling lost and completely hopeless for all was fair in love and war; and history was its very proof.

Russia was escorted down a hallway and through the locked doors of a room which held a small child. A child that was reported supposedly as one that had no memory of it's existence. It acted almost lifeless for it didn't speak and contained no recognition of its allies or enemies.

The child's hair was blonde just a slightly darker shade then Britain's, and his sky blue eyes would shine under the bright lights. He watched facing his back towards Russia watching the soft snow slowly flutter past the windowsill.

Russia came up to the tiny silhouette that barely reached the height of his knees. The boy turned voiceless from Russia's rather over whelming presence. The blue in the boys eyes were proof enough and Russia smiled filled with great contentment and stated to the innocent boy "Finally it will be fulfilled; the promise I made many years ago with you. This time I'm sure of it. You will be the one who suffers. _Oh Almighty United States of America"._

 _~To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

They describe it as a shattered cup. This unknown outbreak; this sickness is a fear to countries, but an evolution for man.

When a glass cup shatters there's no way to put its contents back inside. This sickness works very much the same way. It's abnormal, countries can live and function fine without their internal organs, but there is a way for them to become vulnerable.

It can start with any of the five senses; touch, feel, smell, taste, and sight. Once that glass outside breaks, and all five senses are lost, a countries physical body begins to fade until there is nothing.

As countries they never feared death, only lose. To imagine that they would one day be fearing death after so many years of life; it was a reality never thought of.

"Welcome home Russia"

Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia welcomed home their superior and his newly bought country. Little America closely walked behind Russia clutching tightly to his coat.

Noticing first Estonia walked out of line and asked astounding "Is that really America"?

"...", acting shy America hid under Russia's coat.

"Da~ I bought him at an auction"

"I didn't think you could buy countries? I suppose with all this chaos anything is possible?", Estonia stated.

"But why Mister Russia? What is the point of buying him?", asked Latvia.

With a creepy grin Russia gripped Latvia's small head with one hand and slowly applied pressure to the tips of his fingers. Russia was smiling but physically showed frustration and displeasure as he gripped Latvia's head tighter and tighter even when Latvia was on the verge of tears.

"Have you completely forgotten Latvia what America had done to us years ago"?

"N-no Sir"!

"Then don't question my motives just acknowledge them and do as I say like always. Right Lithuania"?

Trembling as he stood next to Latvia Lithuania timidly replied "Y-yes Russia-! Sir"!

Although kneeling right beside Russia Estonia was too astounded by Little America's appearance to be scared of Russia's overpowering presence. He actually attempted to lift Russia's coat to get a better look.

"Ahem! Estonia there is such a thing called personal space. Get back in line", Russia commanded.

"Is it really him Mister Russia? Why doesn't he speak- Guh!?", Estonia was reaching out towards America, but before he could place his hands on him Russia kicked him back in line with the other two.

"I shouldn't have to repeat myself Estonia. I told you to get back in line", Russia said looking down on Estonia with a beastly stare.

On his hands and knees Estonia searched for his glasses, trying to hurry and get back in line. He tapped the frames with the tips of his fingers and trembled as he rested them on the back of his ears and bridge of his nose. He quickly stood back in line between Latvia and Lithuania.

"Good now that we are all here, yes, this America will be staying with us for the time being, and if this so called _sickness_ were to reach us I will personally take care of him".

All three of them gulped nervously questioning in the back of their minds of what Russia could have meant. They couldn't possibly believe that he plans to kill Little America; he's just a child.

"It's dinner time you three so take America to the dinning hall for dinner. I will be in my studies working, so don't screw any thing up while I'm gone".

"Yes Sir!", they replied simultaneously and lowered their heads as Russia walked past.

Estonia kept his head down but followed with his eyes as Russia left behind the nearest hall door. He always had an eerie feeling from Russia, and always had a rebelling notion unlike the other two.

Distracted by Russia's leave, Estonia was startled by the sudden hold on his two left fingers. He looked down to see America holding them silently.

"Wow Estonia he must really trust you. You're the first one he went to, but it seems like he still can't talk"?

It was strange, it was the first action America had made on his own. He never spoke, moved, or even made eye contact. He just stood there with a blank stare, like a doll.

Estonia knelt down a little to America's small height and asked with a welcoming smile "Are you hungry? Want to go eat dinner with us"?

America slowly turned his head and gave a slight nod in response. Latvia and Lithuania were unusually very excited to have America in their household.

Estonia escorted America and the others into the dinning hall where there were four bowls of stew resting in front of each seat.

"Wow! Dinner is already made!? This has never happened!", Latvia stated ecstatically.

"Yes, usually we are the ones who have to prepare dinner", Lithuania replied in quiet mumbles.

They both sat in their seats eager to begin, but waited for their other companions. Estonia seated America at the front end of the long table, "You'll sit here since you are a guest"

America nodded and climbed up onto the chair, his arms could just reach past the table, enough that he could eat without it being messy. They all looked at one another and agreed that dinner should start.

Judging by the expressions on their faces the stew was creamy and savory. It was decorated and flowered with diced potatoes, sweet carrots, and fresh green beans. It was hot, not enough to burn, but enough to steam and fog Estonia's glasses.

Still silent and lost with a daydreaming stare, America gazed down at that bowl of stew with a sterling silver spoon off to the side. He hesitated, but eventually took hold of the spoon. Although still could not bring himself to dig in.

"Is there something wrong America?", Estonia asked.

"...", America silently shook his head in reply and continued to proceed in his slow process. He scooped up a spoonful of potatoes and carrots that soaked in a thickened beef broth, blew on it, and chewed.

Everything seemed fine. The Baltic's were so pleased to have dinner ready for them, but a small cough broke their happy reality.

"Uh! America"!?

America brought his hands to his mouth and spit out the potatoes and carrots. Estonia didn't hesitate to spring from his chair and hurry over.

"America why are you spitting it out"!?

"...", America wouldn't raise his head.

"What's wrong with him!? Is he choking"!?

"But he already spit everything out"!

"America raise your head! Let me see!", Estonia lifted America's chin and peered into his mouth to see the problem, and it made him stiffen with fear, "Uh"!?

Inside America's mouth, his fleshy pink tongue bled from tiny needles piercing through his flesh.

"They're n-needles..."?

"But why!? There was nothing in my stew"!?

Estonia couldn't believe it, he made a stern expression, and mumbled "Russia..."

Thinking back to the situation at hand Estonia ordered the other two "You two help me out here! Latvia go get the first aid kit, and Lithuania take the bowls back and dump out all the stew in the kitchen"!

"Ah! Okay"!

They were all frantically running around, too scared to think clearly. Although Estonia remained by America side keeping his mouth open and lightly dabbing the wound with a napkin.

Russia could hear all of them screaming and crying from his work office. He let a slight laugh escape from his lips.

"What are you laughing at sir?", the butler asked.

"Oh nothing really", Russia went back to writing his papers and with a cunning snicker stated, "It just sounds like they're all stepping on _pins and needles_ out there".

 _~To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

"I know it's risky. I'm not exactly sure what he'll do, but this will be our safety net if it comes down to it".

"~*~~*~*~~**~~****~~*~~"

"Don't worry he won't kill me. At least not yet... He hasn't done much to me to end it this early. Russia wants to play a game with me before all the countries make their final move, so it's safe to say I won't die".

"**~~*~~~**~*~~*~"

"I know. I won't tell anyone about it. *giggles* You say that you're really old, but you act like a child".

"~***~~~**~"!

"I wonder when this is all over... will people still remember me? I mean I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but it was just a thought".

"..."

"Either way this is bound to end with a struggle, but for now Pan... an eye will suffice".

* * *

It had been almost a full month ever since the welcoming of little America and not once has he made the effort to speak to anyone. He 's not too enthusiastic about being in Russia's home, but to the Baltic's surprise he doesn't seem to fear it either.

*Crash*!

"..."!?

Russia was only a few doors down from America's room and he could hear the crash coming from that direction. He put down his daily paperwork and instead of getting his butler decided to look for himself.

There Russia looked into the room to see America standing next to a shattered vase and Russia smiled with content in response.

Kneeling down to America's small height Russia asked "America is this your doing"?

"...", America looked at the vase and silently shook his head no.

"Look at me America", Russia grabbed him forcefully by the chin and pulled America in closer by his left arm. Then he asked again more slowly, "Did you break the vase or not"?

Struggling to pull away from Russia's grip America still wouldn't give a clear answer. The longer he took to answer the tighter Russia's grip became. He looked at Russia with an uneasy expression. America looked as if he wanted to run away and avoid the question all together just like all children do when they're guilty.

"America?", Russia asked again as he began to use his fingernails to dig into America's skin.

"Ngh...!", America couldn't take it anymore. He stopped struggling, looked Russia in the eye like he demanded and nodded his head yes.

"Haha~ See? That wasn't that hard"?

"..."

"How about we play a game America? What do you say"?

America tilted his head to the side a little looking more confused then enthused in response.

"It's a game I know you'll love", Russia smiled as he patted America's head, "It's a little game I call _Capitalism_ ".

"..."?

"How to play is to have the poor pay the rich because the rich get everything".

Russia gently stroked America's soft blonde hair and then caressed his rosy cheeks, "We'll begin with me being the rich, and you being the poor".

With his unwavering grin Russia took hold if America's small head and kept it still. He stroked the outline of America's right eye and said, "Now if we were playing Communism an eye would be for an eye, but since we're playing Capitalism I, the rich, get to take anything I want".

* * *

"La~ La~ La~ Hmm? I wonder what I'll make for dinner? There's just so many things to decide", Latvia was humming a toon as he wandered through the halls. His expression was joyful and naive until he heard a strange noise as if someone was moaning.

"...ah... ahhh..."

"Huh? What is that?", Latvia walked further down and into the room where he'd heard it the loudest. Then followed by a small trail of blood that curved towards the side of the bed by the window Latvia almost screamed.

"A-America"!?

Clutching tightly to his face America was curled up leaning against the side of the bed. He practically bit his tongue to keep from screaming as the burning sting from his right eye never seemed to cease.

"Ah! What happened"!?

"Ngh...!", America didn't reply. He couldn't even if he wanted anyway. The pain and blood wouldn't stop.

"Uh!? What do I do? That's right I'll go get Estonia! He always knows what to do"!

Trying to be gentle and calm Latvia held America's shoulders and asked "Do you think you can stand"?

America gave a strained nod in reply. Then Latvia hurried in a panic as he helped America to his feet. They held each others hand tightly and paced slowly down the hall.

"Don't worry America Estonia will fix this! Just hang on okay? He should be here somewhere?", Latvia said trying to reassure not only America, but also himself.

Latvia was so nervous he thought he began sweating. He wiped his face with his hand and noticed suddenly a large stain of blood in the palm of his hand. He stopped and stared wearily at his hand, his vision almost hazy. He turned to America and asked slightly stuttering his words "Hey? How bad is the bleeding? Are you... really bleeding... this much"?

America shook his head, pulled away from Latvia's helping hand, and then pushed Latvia towards the wall where a mirror was hung.

Latvia staggered as he gazed upon his reflection and realized just before passing out on the floor, "Oh... It is my blood..."

Latvia couldn't understand, he felt no pain, not even just a little. In fact he couldn't even taste any blood. Taste? The taste of blood?

As Latvia laid there with his tongue swelling, and the back of his throat flooding with blood he knew. It was happening all over the world. Countries dropping left and right suddenly bleeding and falling ill. He didn't want to think of it, but it was bound to eventually reach here, and the first to catch it began with him.

 _~To Be Continued..._


End file.
